Entre las Raíces del Goshimboku
by Gaby007
Summary: Kagome practica mente no respiraba. Jadeó cuando Inuyasha volteaba lentamente. Tessaiga se encontraba tirada a varios metros de él. Se escucho la estruendosa risa maligna del Naraku mientras un Inuyasha transformado la miraba fijamente con esos ojos azule


**Entre las Raíces del Goshimboku.**

Kagome practica mente no respiraba. Jadeó cuando Inuyasha volteaba lentamente. Tessaiga se encontraba tirada a varios metros de él. Se escuchó la estruendosa risa maligna del Naraku mientras un Inuyasha transformado la miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules bordeados con rojo.

_Rojo. ¿Acaso desea... desea matar...?_ Pensó Kagome con un terror en el pecho.

¿Cómo terminaron en esto?

Hace menos de 20 minutos ella salía del pozo devora huesos cuando de entre los árboles, saltando, inuyasha aterrizó con gracia delante de ella, más atrás Sango y Miroku sobre Kirara, _el pequeño Shippo se quedó en la aldea_ explicó Sango a la mirada confundida de Kagome.

-Se acerca...- dijo el monje

-Su olor... ¡Es inconfundible. Naraku!- gritó Inuaysha

-Mmph Inuyasha ¿es qué acaso no puedo llegar por sorpresa- dijo Naraku con un tono de burla

-Maldito!- dijo desenvainando su espada.

La misma que, justo ahora, estaba a menos de un metro de él.

-¿Te gusta mi regalo. Kagome?- preguntó tenebrosa mente y con burla Naraku -Disfrútalo- dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose en un campo de energía .

Kagome se acercaba lentamente a un Inuyasha transformado. Inuyasha al percatarse de su presencia fijo su vista en ella. Él la miro embelesado, sabía y era consciente de que esa miko era quien lo acompañaba en sus viajes a no se acuerda a que, ¿dónde estabas los demás? recordaba también a dos humanos y dos youkais pequeños. Fijo su vista en unos arbustos un poco lejanos, si, eran ellos.

-¡Inuyasha!-

Fijo su vista nuevamente en la miko que se acercaba, lentamente, hacia él. La vio buscar en la mochila a tientas sin despegar su mirada achocolatada de él, poco tiempo después observo que tenía algo detrás de su espalda. La miro curioso, intento olfatear, le olio a ella, seguramente un objeto personal. Volvió a poner su mirada en ella cuando ya estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia y una mano viajaba a su espalda baja sacando lentamente algo. Se sorprendió.

-¿Recuerdas esto?- preguntó Kagome dejando ver primero una tela color plateada con una orejita, para después mostrar un peluche con forma de...

-Eres tu Inuyasha- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa amable. El intento recordar ese suceso.

**FLASH BACK**

Inuyasha suspiró, sabía que no atraería a la chica del futuro fácilmente de su época, pero era necesario, tenían que buscar la Shikon-no-Tama y encontrar todos sus fragmentos. Además...

-Kagome...-

_La necesito a mi lado..._

Sí, claro que la necesitaba, después del suceso de Kikyo donde ella muere. Se sintió feliz, aunque suene mal, ella, al morir, sin saberlo lo liberó de sus promesas. Aunque no pensaba cumplirlas, ella al sellarlo le había quitado 50 años de su larga vida _Años son años _pensó.

-Terminé! Por fin!- exclamó Kagome del otro lado de la ventana, sin ser consciente de que Inuyasha estaba del otro lado, escuchando todo.

-Le va a gustar- sonrío, camino hacia la ventana. Inuyasha al ver que se acercaba se dirijo rápidamente a la pagoda del pozo y antes de saltar escuchó -Mi amado...- lo dejo congelado al otro lado del pozo, ya en la época antigua.

_Ella... ella dijo que..._

_Mí amado..._

A kilómetros de distancia se escuchó el sonido seco del corazón de alguien romperse. Sintió su corazón doler y que sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas contenidas.

-Ella... no me ama- sonrío tristemente - supongo que es mi culpa...- murmuro tristemente saltando hacia la rama más alta del Goshimboku.

_Esa noche él no pudo dormir._

Se paró de la rama seleccionada la noche anterior donde "durmió" bueno...

-Keh!-

-Inuaysha!- gritó Kagome alegremente alzando la mano moviéndola de un lado a otro, saludando.

-Kagome...- dijo el mientras ella se acercaba más. Sintió su corazón doler un poco más por el recuerdo de anoche.

_Mí amado..._

-Inuaysha...- dijo suavemente kagome cuando se encontraba más cerca. Entonces él la miro sonrojarse levemente. Su corazón latió un poco más de lo normal- m-mi-mira Inuyasha- dijo sacando de su mochila dos pequeños peluches versión miniatura de los en una cosa parecida a un peluche, el sintió su corazón latir más rápido aún - y-y-y-yo los hice a-a-ayer por la noche y-yo los terminé- le acercó el que se parecía a ella - T-t-toma- dijo dándoselo

Él tenía la mirada perdida.

_Yo... soy su amado_ sonrío _¡Yo soy su amado!_ Gritaba su mente.

-Gra-gracias Kagome- simplemente dijo, aunque lo que deseara era comérsela a besos diciendo "Te amo" en cada uno.

Kagome sonrío-

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Inuyasha metió sus manos en las mangas de su Haori, rebuscando en ellas hasta sacar un peluche de Kagome.

-Ka-kagome- dijo con dificultad, ya que, al ser más demonio que humano se le dificultaba hablar.

Kagome sonrío al escuchar a un Inuyasha transformado decir su nombre.

-Kagome!-

-Kagome-chan!-

-Kagome-sama!-

Gritarón Shippo, Sango y Miroku acercándose. Inuyasha les gruño fuertemente. No tenía intención de matar a sus amigos.

_Amigos..._

Algo que pensó que nunca tendría.

Ahora que no era más hanyou no sentía inseguridad al besar a SU hembra. Si SU hembra.

_Mi perra..._

Gruño más fuerte al verlos acercarse más, tratando de intimidarlos, como un perro, sonriendo para sus adentros al oler su miedo. No, no dejaría que ellos arruinaran su declaración con Kagome. Adémas...

_Necesito total privacidad con ella..._

Sonrío ante lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Sango subiéndose a Kirara junto a Shippo y el monje. Su amiga le dijo que ella podría controlarlo y volverlo hanyou sola. Ellos TENÍAN que atender sus nada pequeñas heridas.

-Sí-

Inuyasha las miro curioso. Mientras Kagome observaba donde sus amigos volaban. Repentinamente se sintió elevada, buscando al responsable se encontró con la espalda bajo su mejilla de Inuyasha transformado aún. Inuyasha corría todo lo que podían sus piernas, que era mucho, y en algunos minutos se encontraban cerca del Goshimboku, más bien entre dos grandes raíces sobresalientes del suelo. Buscó con su mirada rojiza-azulada dos raíces del Goshimboku. Sonriendo al encontrar dos que en ese momento eran urgentes. Observo a su pequeña y hermosa presa por el rabillo del ojo la vio observándolo curioso. _Curiosidad_. Nada más.

_Ella no me teme..._

Sintiendo su corazón (que pensaba ya no tenía, que las ansias de sangre lo obscurecieron) latir con más fuerza, caminó entre las dos raíces. Lanzó a Kagome al cielo (XD) escucho como daba un grito, en tiempo record se quitó su Haori poniéndolo entre las dos raíces, sonriendo al cachar a Kagome y ver su haori entre las dos raíces como un mantel. Se sentó en el de espaldas al árbol trayendo consigo a Kagome, dejándola sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Levantó una pierna doblándola. Kagome se sintió impulsada hacia adelante así que tuvo que poner sus manos sobre el pecho de el para no caerse sobre él, observo como el sonreía tiernamente, tomando con una mano, cuidando de no rasgar la fina piel blanca con sus garras, ahora más grandes, su mentón, para alzar su cabeza y besarla lentamente. Un beso tierno.

-Te-te amo perra- dijo con dificultad Inuyasha al separarse lentamente de ella. Kagome lo miro con los labios húmedos por el suave y dulce beso, las mejillas sonrosadas y un poco de sangre debido al enfrentamiento con Naraku. Aun así...

Se ve hermosa...

-Inuyasha tambie yo-yo también te amo-dijo sonrojada-Inuyasha-con lágrimas-Inuyasha- abrazándolo- Mmph- besándolo.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, prueba de ello, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no por eso no correspondió su suave beso, que, después, se hiso un poco mas exigente, sus respiraciones se hicieron dificultosas y sus alientos se mezclaban dentro de sus bocas. Inuaysha sintió una dureza que antes no estaba, presionando contra la rodilla de Kagome.

-¡Ah!- gimió Kagome al sentir la mano con garras de Inuyasha abarcando su pecho derecho y su otra mano en su cintura, su respiración se hiso más dificultosa y sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más al sentir como Inuyasha presionaba aún más su erección contra su rodilla y al escucharlo gruñir.

Inuyasha gruño sorprendido apretando un poco su pecho. A pesar de que sus manos eran más grandes que las de Kagome, sus manos no bastaban para aparcar por completo el pecho exuberante de _SU_ mujer.

_Mía!_ Rugía su mente

Kagome sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas, esa mano en su pecho, en la cintura y ese beso se las quitaban junto a su potente erección, así que, sin más, se dejó caer en el ahori de Inuyasha a sus espaldas. No quiso soltarle, pensaba que si lo hacía se iría, lo arastro consigo. Debido a la fricción Inuyasha quedo con la cara enterrada entre sus pechos y su erección en uno de sus muslos. Kagome dejo de sonrojarse tanto e Inuyasha percibió un cambio en su aroma. Deseo.

Empezó a subir su camisa mientras ella alzaba sus brazos, haciendo la tarea más fácil. Cuando la prenda cayó a un lado, arriba de una de las dos raices que resguardaban a los dos amantes, Inuyasha miro ansioso los dos montes de carne, pero para su desgracia, estaban cubiertos por dos triángulos azul pastel, molesto y maldiciendo la presencia de esas cosas, las desgarro por los bordes en un zarpazo seco que no lastimo por fortuna la piel de la joven y se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, lamiendo y mordiendo su perímetro de uno mientras el otro era atendido por su mano.  
Kagome nunca imagina algo así, perdería su virginidad con Inuyasha (aunque no le molestara, pues ella ya era suya) Tampoco imagino que el placer de sentir la boca de Inuyasha sobre uno de sus pezones daría semejante placer, y los colmillos amenazando con cortarla en cualquier momento pero sin lograrlo realmente la excitaban aún más. Confirmo Inuaysha esto último al sentir más deseo en el olor de Kagome.

Kagome observo sus dos orejitas, moviéndose de un lado a otro, pendientes de todo, sintiéndose mal al ser Inuyasha el único que se movía, se acercó a una y la atrapo entre sus labios.

Inuyasha gruño al sentir como una de sus orejas (hermosas cabe decir) era atrapada entre los deliciosos labias de Kagome y gruño sintiendo su miembro empezar a endurecer en el muslo de la chica al sentir el aroma de Kagome cambiar y hacerse aún más picante, segura mente al gruñir y tener su pezón en su boca lo causo. Gruño más al sentir a Kagome pasar su lengua desde la cima de su orejita hasta un poco adentro de esta, tensándolo y mandando descargas de placer.

Inuyasha al pensar que esos hermosos montes habían sido atendidos como corresponde, subio reclamando sus labios. Recordó como en "la caja que muestra imágenes" unas personitas se besaban con su lengua, pensó en hacerlo, le parecía raro.

_¿Será una costumbre humana?_

Inuaysha decidido a no pensar más, abría un poco sus labios sacando su lengua y lamiendo el labio inferior de Kagome, entusiasmado al sentir mucho más de su sabor, se apresuró a meter lentamente su lengua en la cavidad de Kagome, quien lo recibió con su propia lengua enrollándola con el de él, siguiendo con sus besos, se separaron lentamente, unidos aun por un hilo de saliva de los dos, cosa que provoco que a Inuyasha le doliera su miembro, causando un placentero dolor, gimiendo roncamente por el suceso.

Kagome se sintió traviesa y volteo a Inuyasha dejandolo debajo de ella, sorprendiendo al ver sus lagunas rojas-azules brillantes por el deseo, sonriendo se sento sobre su erección y se recosto un poco sobre el, besando su frente, parpados, mejillas y pasando de largo con sus labios (que ansiaban otro beso especialmente húmedo que solo ella podría darle) y mordiendo juguetonamente su menton para bajar a su clavícula donde daba más besos que mordidas, seguramente por pensar que lo lastimaba algo al morderle, pero contradictoriamente a él lo excitaban aún más.

Kagome luchó contra su Kosode, al no poder, se echó para atrás, sentándose otra vez sobre su erección, provocando un suspiro de el al acomodarse, Kagome descubrió que esa zona era demasiado sensible, como su parte íntima que palpitaba, pareciendo arder en llamas, tomo sus pechos y se acarició ella misma, esperando que el Inuaysha-Youkai captara sus intenciones, sonriendo triunfante al notar que se levantaba levemente a sustituir sus manos por su boca, tomando su pezón y retirando su kosode él mismo.

Inuyasha la fue recostando una vez más, con el pezón aún en su boca, que absorbía como si de un bebé se tratase, subiendo y besándola otra vez, reclamando su lengua a una batalla con la propia, donde no había ganador, bajando a besar su cuello, especial mente en la parte derecha de este (donde se colocaba la marta del compañero elejido por milenios por los Inu-Youkais) donde mordía y absorbía dejando una marca roja, hasta el valle de sus senos donde su lengua hacia un camino hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su falda, que retiro con suavidad (desconocida para él) y rompiendo sus bragas a juego con el sujetador tirado en algún lugar (mismo destino que sus bragas). Se escuchó el sonido de otras dos telas al romperse, sus calcetas no eran ya más que dos trapos y sus zapatos volaron por algún lugar.

Inuyasha retrocedió levemente y quedo extasiado por el cuerpo de su perra en todo su esplendor, lamentablemente la muy traviesa, decidió ese momento de debilidad para voltearlo y dejarlo debajo suyo nuevamente, luchando con las cintas fuerte mente amarradas de su Hakama, al lograrlo, no se detuvo a verlo, si no que continuo hasta bajarlos por sus fuertes y deseables piernas masculinas y desabrochándolo de los tobillos (que evitaban se fueran sueltos) Inuyasha gimió al sentir la fría brisa en su cuerpo desnudo solo con el collar de cuentas en su pecho.

Kagome subió lentamente por sus piernas, mordiendo sus muslos uno por uno, causando que Inuyasha gruñera y su miembro se levantara un poco más y sentir la punta algo húmeda, Kagome se sentó entre sus piernas y una de sus manos curiosas viajó hasta su ,miembro, cubriéndolo como si quisiera protegerlo, causando que el casi rugiera por el placer de ver y sentir como Kagome movía apretándolo levemente pero delicioso y movía su mano de arriba a abajo. Dejo a su aliento escaparse en sonoros gruñidos y gemidos, sentándose y mirándola embelesado.

Kagome trato de relajar los músculos de su garganta, para luego empezar a meter solo el glande de su, miembro y empezar a lamberlo con un poco de fuerza y una mano apoyada en la base de su miembro apretándolo levemente.

-Ah! Kago-me Ah! jo-jo-joder!- gimió Inuyasha perdido en las sensaciones nuevas para él.

Lo escucho aullar y volver a recostarse sobre su haori, mientras ella se metía un poco más, y más, y más. ¡Vaya! a pesar de que él era muy grande logro acogerlo casi completamente.

Inuaysha al entender que no tenía por qué quedarse quieto, recostó sobre el a Kagome aún con su miembro, que se sienta delicioso, y metiendo su cabeza entre sus muslos, buscando ese algo que olía muy bien, delicioso, agradable y exquisito. Encontrando una parte del cuerpo nueva para él, curioso enterró su lengua en un pequeño montículo de carne. Sintiéndose desalojado de la boca de la muchacha.

-Ah! Inu yasha si tú haces eso yo Ahh!- gimió cuando el empezó a besar y morder levemente su clítoris - n-n-no podre ha-hac oh! hacer esto Ah!- no paraba de gemir.

E Inuaysha no paraba de lamer hasta que encontró una entrada donde su lengua se deslizó y un sabor delicioso se instalaba en su paladar, ansioso , metió y saco su lengua mientras que su barbilla acariciaba sin saberlo el clítoris suave e inflamado de ella.

Kagome repentinamente dejo de sentir esa agradable sensación y se sintió sentada en lo que creía sería el miembro de Inuyasha y empezar a sentir que algo duro entraba en ella. Inuyasha tan solo metía el glande y Kagome ya lo sentía muy grande. Con una honda embestida se deslizo enteramente en ella quien gimió no por dolor (solo era una ligera molestia debido al exceso de flujo) si por el gran placer. Sintió como Inuyasha la recostaba sobre su ahori y él se posaba sobre ella sin salir de su interior.

Inuyasha enterró sus garras en el trasero de ella gruñendo fieramente al sentir a la miko apretarlo sin piedad, y, con cada movimiento de él, sentía como si algo dentro de ella acariciara su miembro, obligado por el placer ,empezó a embestirla suavemente. Sintió a Kagome tocar con sus manos su espalda tan fuerte que le sacaba pequeños surcos, su olfato le decía que lo hiso sangrar, lo excito mas.

-Kag-AH! Kagommmm AH! esta tan apretada- jadeaba con dificultad aumentado más el ritmo a uno más veloz.

-y-y-y-y tú estás tan Ah! firme y duro mmm- sollozó de placer Kagome.  
Inuyasha empezó a acelerar aún más el ritmo que no era nada lento hasta uno casi primitivo, como dos animales en celo (que Kagome pensaba parecían) Inuyasha se sentían tan perdido en las sensaciones de ser apretado y acariciado al mismo tiempo con su carne interior y después unos espasmos del cuerpo de Kagome, aumentando los jugos de su entrada y acariciando aún mas su miembro.

_BLANCO_

Su mente quedó en blanco al sentirla apretar más su dureza, así que, segado totalmente por placer, salio de ella causando un gemido frustrado, la puso a cuatro patas y sin misericordia entro por el pequeño orificio arriba de su vagina, sintiéndolo AUN mas apretado y como Kagome ya no gemía, sino que gritaba y el rugia en cada embate a su cuerpo.

Podía oler la incomodidad y el dolor de Kagome pero no podía evitarlo…. Necesitaba sentir esas bellas sensaciones de nuevo pero más fuertes, la necesitaba a ella entera.

Pero después de algunas fuertes embestidas Kagome dejo de oler a incomodidad y dolor para que su esencia cambiara a tener el delicioso olor del placer nuevamente pero con un poco menos de fuerza. Él se encargaría de matarla de placer, lo juraba por su madre.

El sonido de sus gruñidos, gemidos, gritos y el de sus cuerpos al unirse llenaba toda la estancia y un poco más alla. Inuyasha dificultosa mente apoyo su barbilla en el hombre derecho de ella. inclinándose sobre ella para lograrlo y dejando sus brazos fuerte mente aferrados a su cintura creando un cinturón de carne del que ella estaba segura, nunca quisiera escapar.

Embistes más tarde Inuyasha estaba cerca del éxtasis con sus ojos tan dilatados que daba el parecer de que no tenía púpila y solo se veía el profundo color azul de esos hermosos ojos bordeados con rojo, totalmente perdidos, solo movientose y gruñendo fuerte mente que creía desgarraba su garganta. Metío tres de sus dedos en su boca y escupió a un lado las garras que seguro crecerían nueva mente en unas horas y metía hondamente esos tres dedos en su vagina, haciendo que Kagome llegara al clímax nuevamente, mordiéndola en el hombre derecho, marcándola.

Cayerón incados, respiraban dificultosamente, los ojos de Inuyasha volvieron a hacerse dorados y recordando vagamente él porque estaba tan envuelto en le agradable aroma de flores silvestres de Kagome y que era esa sensacion en sus dedos y miembro.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?- dijo Kagome refiriéndose a sus amigos

-No se lo diremos, hasta que derrotemos a Naraku- sentencio Inuyasha recostándose sobre su ahori llevándose a Kagome junto a él. Sin salir de ella.

-Sera nuestro secreto- dijo feliz Kagome. A lo que Inuyasha sonrio y beso su desordenado copete.

-Nuestro Pequeño Secreto en el Goshimboku- dijo besándola con ternura y moviéndose levemente, sintiéndo una agradable sensación en su miembro, recordando que aún estaba dentro de ella cosa que hiso que se excitara otra vez y volver a empezar.

Entre las Raíces del Goshimboku.

FIN

**Notas**

Termine mi primer lemon digo eso porque siempre ayudaba en ideas pero nunca los escribia yo :(  
Diganme lol que les parecio y dejenme Reviews  
Voten si quieren que el siguiente lemon sera de Inuyasha Humano o Hanyou  
Talvez un oneshot con los tres? :B  
Gracias por leer


End file.
